


On SVU, No One Can Hear You've Made Sergeant

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Author is salty as fuck, Fin deserves better, Gen, M/M, Sergeant Fin, sarcastic meta-commentary on the current sorry state of this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: Fin finally gets his promotion. Not that it will actually mean anything.





	

Fin was a man who had little use for fuss and ceremony. He’d have been happy enough to simply go down to One Police Plaza to pick up his new sergeant’s badge with no more than a hand-shake in congratulations. Unlike others, he never cared for being the focus of that much attention.

But like it or not, sometimes ceremony had to be observed. And so he put on his dress blues, went through the necessary motions, and repeated his oath of duty along with all the other newly-promoted officers surrounding him.

At least it was all over and done without too many long-winded speeches and commendations. At the end of the assembly, he made his way to the back of the hall where John, Rollins and Carisi were waiting to share their well-wishes.

“I told ya ‘Sergeant Tutuola’ had a nice ring to it,” Carisi said, grinning wide and daring a friendly punch to the arm.

Amanda added with a quick hug, “And long overdue at that.”

“I’ve been telling him the same for years,” John said, favoring his husband with a longer hug and kiss to the cheek. “Even if it means I can’t pull rank on him any longer. Then again, I still have my seniority,” he finished, a sparkle of pride in his eyes even as he teased.

“Ain’t none of us gettin’ any younger, but you’ve got the head start on all of us,” Fin joked back. He tugged at the stiff collar of his shirt. “Anyway, show’s over. Can we get out of here, already?”

“Lead the way, _Sergeant._ ” Fin wanted to roll his eyes at Amanda, but John pushed him onward and ahead.

He had to admit, his new title _did_ sound kind of nice.

Too bad it wouldn’t actually mean anything, though. Not as far as things at SVU were concerned, anyway.

* * *

“It’s a shame the lieu couldn’t join us this morning,” Carisi said as they stepped outside and into the mid-day flurry of lower Manhattan.

“Well, you know how it is,” Rollins sighed. “Someone had to keep an eye on things back at the house. And considering Benson does all our jobs for us these days, it might as well be her.”

“True. I mean, hey, it’s not like we’re needed there most of the time already, right?” Carisi shrugged. “In fact we should take our time, go get lunch to celebrate Fin’s promotion.”

“I won’t say no to that,” John agreed. He had been trying to organize an actual party with his former colleagues at the 16th, but Benson had put an end to that. Since she wouldn’t be the center of attention, it wasn’t deemed worthy of anybody’s time—specifically, hers.

“Did I hear someone say lunch?” a familiar voice asked, coming up beside the group. It was none other than Rafael Barba. “I’m always up for lunch.”

“Didn’t you have to be at the motion hearing on the Martorano case this afternoon?” John asked. He had spent yesterday re-interviewing witnesses for that upcoming trial. “Or did they reschedule it?”

“No, actually, it’s still on. But Liv is taking care of that for me,” the ADA replied with a shrug. “She thought she could do the job better than I could. She’s going to argue why the case shouldn’t be thrown out, even though we don’t have a single law on the books currently to support the charges she demanded I bring against him.”

The others nodded in quiet understanding. They all knew by now that when Benson wanted to see a case brought against someone, there was no stopping her.  

* * *

Lunch was a happy affair, full of recollections of Fin’s many years as part of SVU. They reminisced about wild cases, past colleagues, and, well, the good old days when they were all allowed to do their jobs and received the deserved credit due to them for it.

“Think I’ll take the rest of the day off,” Fin suggested. “Go check on how Ken and Alejandro are making out with the baby.”

“Good idea. I’ll join you,” John said. The baby had been born back in November and, since Fin had so little to do at SVU these days, he’d at least had the chance to spend a lot of time with his grandson.

That and consider his future career options, should he receive this promotion. “Y’know I’ve been thinkin’ some more about what you were sayin’ a few weeks back. About maybe makin’ a move somewhere new.”

“I thought you didn’t want to relocate because of the baby.”

“Well, yeah. But Chicago isn’t _that_ long of a flight. And I did like working with that squad from Intelligence. They really seemed to value what everyone could do for the team.” Like it had been at the 16th, back in the early years when Fin had first joined, and when John had been his partner. When it had been the two of them, Elliot and Liv, all working under the captain's solid but not overbearing command.

“And I know the Chicago SA’s office is hiring,” John encouraged. “I hear good things about them as well. It’s never too late for a fresh start, Fin.”

“I hear you.” It was a lot to think about, moving on. Starting over in a new city. But then again, sometimes staying in the same place for too long wasn’t good for you either. Especially a place like SVU. “I’ll make a couple calls this week. We could fly out for a few days to check things out.”

“Sounds like an excellent plan, Sergeant.”

Fin thought about going back to work tomorrow at the 16th and could only agree that yeah, it honestly did.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just something bitter and salty as hell that I needed to write, after learning that TPTB decided it wasn't worth including the scene where we learn Fin passed the sergeant's exam. No, we only get to see it as [a "deleted scene"](https://twitter.com/nbcsvu/status/849758673211498496). I've been really disgusted with how the show's become nothing but The Olivia Benson Hour this year (granted the last two seasons were not much better) and had to get it all off my chest. 
> 
> Fin really deserves better.


End file.
